Various types of gate latches are known in the art. Many utilize conventional padlocks or the like to secure the gate latch. However, almost all existing gate latches are subject to at least two major drawbacks.
First, conventional padlocks are easily defeated in a very short amount of time merely by using ordinary lock cutters. Second, existing gate latches are easily disassembled using ordinary tools thus defeating the purpose of the lock. In such instance, the lock is bypassed altogether by disassembling the gate latch itself. Moreover, if the gate latch is disassembled, it is obvious that it may be reassembled without leaving any indication or evidence that it has been tampered with or defeated.
As a result, many property owners discover that property has been stolen from their land by a person(s) who has simply disassembled and reassembled the gate latch which has been secured or locked in the conventional manner described above. This is particularly relevant in the case of a rancher or farmer owning many heads of cattle or expensive equipment. Considerable time may lapse before the rancher or farmer discovers property missing based on the fact that the gate latch was disassembled and reassembled with ordinary tools, thus leaving no evidence of theft.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended purpose, none of the devices disclose a tamper resistant gate latching mechanism that will indicate when the latch has been altered or defeated. Additionally, none of the devices include tamper resistant fasteners which are located on the latch in such a manner as to substantially prevent access thereto. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of conventional latches and locks, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such latches, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.